Kissing
by RazzleMoon
Summary: It's a rather humorous romance fic between 3 people. There are some mushy serous love moments and funny ones. It's my second fic and PLEASE REVEIW IT!!! thanks loads!


  


Kissing  


  
  
I am Relena Peacecraft. You all know me as the girl who chased Heero and then became the Queen of the World. After the whole queen deal, I became Vice Foreign Minister. You might have Heero and I would have gotten together after everything had finally ended. Well, ha! We did, but that rode was a little rocky along the way. Here's one incident . . .   
  
Heero, I thought. We were walking into his home for Christmas. I held his hand tightly as we passed through the doorway. Around a blazing fireplace sat Heldie, Duo, WuFei, Quatre and Trowa. "the whole gang." Noin looked up from the Christmas tree while letting goes of Miliardo's hand. "Relena!" A bright smile flooded her face. "Oh Miss Relena, how wonderful it is to see you again. It's been too long." She took both of my hands in hers.  
  
"Noin, you don't have to refer to me as Miss Relena any more!" I giggled out a response as I noticed Heero straying off toward the guys. Just rolling my eyes Noin, Heldie and I head to the kitchen table to gab. "So, Heldie tell me how is everything going with you and Duo?"  
  
"Well," she started out blushing, "as you know I've moved into the house with Duo and the guys. So you could guess how exciting it is here. I mean they are home ALL the time, since peace came over the colonies and Earth. It's great to have Duo here with me. We do lots..." A little smirk appeared across her face as her eyes narrowed. "Yet, sometimes, having Duo around for the entire time can, well, get somewhat annoying. He's so happy! Hahaha, I can't believe I'm ripping on my sweet braided baby," she said the last sentence in a childlike voice. Noin and I exchanged glances and bursted into laughter. "HEY! That's not funny."  
  
"Oh but it is," I responded smartly. "Yea, I do know what you mean about getting sick of the boy." My voice was now a more serious tone now. "I know Heero still comes back here to train every now and then to stay sharp, but he's always home. Every now and then he gets, well annoying. Yea, very annoying," I repeated to myself in a sigh. Picking my head from the bottomless cup of tea my eyes were once staring at, I glanced about the room. WuFei had sauntered into the room. He caught my glance with a prided glare. His eyes didn't seem cold this time. They seemed to welcome mine. Only for an instant we appeared as one. Slowly my tea was brought to my lips involuntary, eyes never wavering from their object. Everything was in slow motion. It was weird.  
  
Suddenly the slow motion moment was broken. "Relena...Relena...RELENA!"  
  
"OH! Ahhh! Yes?" I was startled back down to earth in a state of embarrassment.  
  
"Not paying too much attention today, huh? Well, as I was saying...Miliardo has..." she flushed with color for a moment and then regained her composer to continue. "...he has asked me to marry him," she let a huge sigh of relief. "Now, he told me not to tell you just yet, but what the hell! I couldn't wait!" Noin gleamed with pride. Her eyes sparkled. Never before had I seen her so happy.   
  
Before I could express me joy Heldie started, "OH MY GOD! This is incredible! Oh wow! Haha! Have you set a date? Where's the ring?" She grabbed Noin's left hand to examine it. Dropping her jaw to the floor Heldie gasped at the huge diamond set upon a platinum base. "My nerve! How could he afford this? Gees, seriously I've never seen an uncut diamond this size before. Wow," she ran her fingers through her hair," and I thought Duo was a big spender when he bought me a sterling silver bracelet from JcPenny. I'm so jealous of you and happy!" She gave Noin the hardiest hug ever.  
  
"I have to admit, Noin, that's one hell of a rock!"  
  
"Relena! When did your language get so corse?" The puzzled look on Noin's face was cross-eyed and twisted. All three of us let out an immense giggle.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly honored to be your sister-in-law," I said while getting up from the table to give her a warm hug.  
  
Okay, now much has happened from Christmas to now. Now being the wedding of my dear brother and close friend. The trees have all their leaves and the sun no longer hides behind gray clouds. Days are their longest as well as hottest. You guessed it, we are now in the month of June. There was just this one little thing that happened when it was still cold and bleak in March. This one little thing will screw everything over...  
  
"Heero! Heero...are you here?" I pollarded when walking into the same room where Christmas was held. "Argh!" Slamming the door behind me, I walked into the dark room. "Dammit!" I tripped over a shoe and fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Justice!" The lights flashed on with that shout, and all I could see was the silhouette of crazy Chinese man who was ready to kill me.  
  
"Shut up WuFei!" His proud stance did not fall with my comment. "Have you seen Heero? He said he was going to train, so I assumed he'd be here. I'm really not in the mood to be alone on a dark night such as this."  
  
With a deep sigh WuFei folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, "Heero was to Dr. J.'s land barge to get an upgrade on Wing Zero. The other pilots went with him. They won't be back for another day or two."  
  
"Oh," I said without even giving much thought to it. My concern now was on my ankle. In between me hands I rubbed the throbbing joint. It was swelling and turning a grim purple. Putting one hand on the end table for support I tried to get on my feet. BAM! "Dammit, AGAIN!" I tried to hide my red face of embarrassment from WuFei, yet I don't think it worked.   
  
"Weakling. Isn't it obvious you can't walk on it," his sarcasm was not taken lightly on my behalf.  
  
"Shut up! I'm in pain!" I managed to spit out between clenched teeth. Now the red upon my hearth-shaped face was not embarrassment. "Grrr," I grumbled while shifting myself onto the sofa. It was frustration.  
  
"Well..." he stated with a condescending attitude.  
  
"Huff...Well what!?!" My temper was getting the better of me, and I wasn't sure why. I never lose my composer, even in the neat of a battle. This was different. I don't think I ever recall being alone with WuFei or even having a real conversation with him. WuFei in my mind has always been that crazy Chinese Gundam Pilot. Never really having much to do with anyone, I just never saw the point in speaking with him before. He's appeared to be a loner. So, I guess I can honestly say I don't know shit about the person standing before me!  
  
"Do you need help? You are a weak person, and the weak need to be taken care of."  
  
"Weak? Ha! Just because I'm not a big bad ass Gundam pilot doesn't mean I'm weak! I did rule the Sanq Kingdom and the WORLD!"  
  
"So?" It was obvious there was no use in arguing with him.  
  
"Yes, I could use some help," I recovered from the verbal whiplash. He gave a sincere nod and swooped me up into his arms. Like Heero, he didn't look too strong, but I felt very safe and warm in his arms. I've been down this hallway many times to Heero's room. The wallpaper was faded and carpet was worn. On the walls hung photos of the five pilots and framed newspaper articles about them. The dim lighting gave the hallway an eerie museum look. At the very end of the way was Heero's room. WuFei kicked open the door while slowly maneuvering his way in.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"Thank you," I shouted out after him. Straightening my posture to an up right position on Heero's bed, my opinion of WuFei was starting to form. On the outside he puts on a cold show, yet I think once you get passed those dark coal eyes there's a warm caring heart. WuFei nuzzled his foot through the crack between the wall and door. In his hands was a try pilled high with medical stuff. Yea, stuff, like I know what all that is.  
  
The two coal black eyes met my soft blue ones. I felt a warmth fall over the room. On my face, I know there was a sweet smile along with glittering eyes. I just had a strange feeling something I regret would happen. Ignoring it, I motioned for him to on the bed. "Your ankle is twisted," he diagnosed in a dignified voice. Feeling his cold hands rub my swollen joint, he spoke, "This is going to hurt."  
  
CRACK! "AHHHH! No shit!" I screamed out in pained. Gasping for air, I tried not to think of the horrible pain. Though it seemed to a vanish in an instant. I was feeling significantly better now.  
  
"I've done this many times before. Don't worry," his look reassured me as long with his words.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He then took some of that dry ice stuff in the plastic package, what looked to be a splint and an ace-bandage to create the perfect splint. "Wow, that was pretty amazing."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I'll be back with some tea and soup." Turning on his heel, he tightly closed the door behind him. I ast back with a sigh. Gazing around the small drab room, I ran my finger threw my sandy blonde hair. Parts of it fell back onto my face, covering my eyes. I had been in Heero's room so many times before. The bed simple, the walls mauve and floor cold. He didn't have much, and the stuff he did own was at my house. Right next to the metal hospital looking bed was the only light in the room. So, you could imagine how bright it was in that room with an old 60 watt bulb that flickered every now and then. The floor was probably the bleakest part of the room. Just a gray tile floor baring a straw mat in front of his closet. On top of his dresser sat two items. A picture of me and a pine box with a heart burned into the top. I gave him that box. He keeps his silver cross in there when he isn't wearing it. I knew the cross would be gone because he went out on a fighting related activity. Sitting in this room gave me chills.  
  
WuFei returned with the same tray in hand. Setting it down next to me, he turned to leave. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be alone. "Wait," my voice cracked a bit. Standing in the shadow of the door, I saw his eyes glare back at me. "Don't go, WuFei. Eat here with me, please," I put a begging smile on. "I really don't want to be alone. That's why I came here in the first place. I think it would be to get to know you."  
  
He stood stiff for about another minute as my eyes jumped from corner of the room to the next. He spoke with a sigh, "Fine, I'll stay. I can understand how a weakling like you be afraid without her Heero."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I remarked when he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Exactly what it meant You are a weak person and need a man, in the case Heero."  
  
"I do not. Please excuse me if I actually like conversing with others!"  
  
"Oh? You and Heero really do talk? All I see you two do is kiss."  
  
"We talk all the time and kiss all the time. There's nothing wrong with either."  
  
"Well, I've never seen you two talk."  
  
"Isn't that too bad then! Heero and I have some wonderful conversations."  
  
"And all those kisses were given by you." I paused to think for a response. It was true, when in public I was the one giving. At home he did his fair share, too. "No response I see!" WuFei acted like he had won something.  
  
Looking down at the bed with a frown I said, "He does kiss me."  
  
"Were they good kisses?"  
  
I was shocked! WuFei never seemed like the person to ask such a forward question, Duo maybe, but not WuFei! He said it in the most sincere and inquiring voice. I pondered for an answer. At first I thought of course they are awesome kisses, but then I realized I had never been "truly" kissed by anyone else. "I don't know. I mean-Wait! Yes, yes, they were marvelous."  
  
"You sound a little unsure," his look when he said that was so not him. Hmm, how do I describe this? Okay, it was caring though evil. It had an element of seductiveness to it."Do you want to put his kisses to the test?"  
  
BAM!!! Those words hit me like firecrackers. Squirming a bit because I was caught so off guard, I looked at him quizzically. "What?" Part of me saying who the hell is this creep? And the other half, well, lets just say that's the part that had more control over my next actions. I leaned towards his lips while closing my eyes. Please let me hit his lips and not his nose! I prayed. I sensed him move closer until they met. At first the kiss was sweet and soft. It felt sugar coated with the color pink surrounding us. His arms rapped around my little waist while my hands moved up to the back of his neck. Now embraced are kiss was long, deep and full. Passionately he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let it whirl around a bit before pulling away. Perfect was an understatement for this kiss. Still in his arms I glanced about the room, though I could tell his eyes were fixed upon me.  
  
Looking up at him with the biggest eyes ever I stuttered, "I've never had a kiss like that before."  
  
What happened next surprised me. WuFei let out a little laugh. "Ha...neither have I." I had to laugh, too. I mean think about what I had just said. I leaned forward, kissed him on the lips and snuggled in his chest. I felt him lay back, never once letting go of me.   
  
The whole night I held him tight like a teddy bear as he stroked my long hair. "Heero's going to kill us both," I whispered into WuFei's ear.  
  
"I know," he replied, then gently kissed my lips.  
  
The next morning after breakfast WuFei drove me home without saying anything about what had happened. I didn't mention it either. Walking me to the door, I turned to him with a longing look in my eyes. Only staring back at me, I realized it was all over. Reaching for the door knob WuFei grabbed my wrist.  
  
He pushed the hair in my face behind my ear, held my ear for a bit before running his fingers down the side of my smooth face. Holding my in the palm of his hand, he pulled my face closer to his. I myself be his as he kissed me more passionately than any other time. Totally engulfed in the moment, I didn't realize this was a harsh goodbye kiss. "I'm sorry, Relena," WuFei somberly said. He looked so hurt. The pain in his eyes was enough to make me cry. "I'm so sorry. I've always admired from a far, you are Heero's. It was dishonorable of me to try. I know now you like the kisses and moments, yet you later will miss Heero. You and he belong together, and it was just wrong of me to try to change that. Please remember though, my dear Relena, I will always be here for you. And so will Heero," he started to choke up. A solitary tear ran down the side of his white cheek.  
  
Not knowing what to do, I took him into my arms and whispered out, "Oh, WuFei. Don't be sorry. I truly understand what you are saying. The whole evening was beautiful, and I would never ever trade that night for anything. Don't worry, I know you will always be there for me. I love you, yet you are right. I do love Heero more. I'm the one who should be apologizing because I know that my love for you is only that of a friend. Oh, WuFei, I'm awfully sorry."  
  
We stood outside in each others arms as the dark clouds began to cry for us. The rain soaked both of us, and we knew it was time to part. "Lets just keep this our little secret, Relena." I nodded me head in agreement. A sweet smile spread across my face while letting the warmth of love run through my body. He got in his car and drove away.  
  
Sitting on the porch in the rain, I thought about what an honorable person he was. On the outside my body was wet and cold, though deep inside I was touched, being warm as can be.  
  
Hmm, you are now probably thinking little? How could that be something little? Well, so I told a little phib...Another thing happened in the course between that night in march and now, the wedding.  
  
It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon in May. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming and the scent of spring overwhelmed the air. Heldie and I sat outside on my patio sipping tea with cakes. Duo and Heero were in the garage messing with their Gundams, so it was just us for awhile. "Relena, something seems different about you. Like you are keeping a big secret from me," Heldie observed. I tensed up for the moment. Though it had been a couple of months sine the whole WuFei night thing, I still thought about it constantly. It was obvious Heldie knew I was keeping something from her and was just trying to subtle about it.  
  
Putting on a sweet smile, I responded, "Why Heldie, I don't know what you are talking about." I took a sip of my tea and began again, "You know I tell you everything."  
  
"I know, I know, but ever since March...Oh, well, never mind."  
  
"Ever since March what?" She knew something or just bluffing.  
  
"You've merely appear different. I can't particularly explain it, yet I know you are hiding something."  
  
Oh was my secret boiling over the brim now. I had to tell her. "Okay, you are right, something is different. But you have to PROMISE not to tell a soul! NOT EVEN DUO!"  
  
Instantaneously Heldie jumped to the edge of her seat. She nodded with excitement. "I promise. I SWEAR! Is it really that good?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "Early in March I went to Heero's place thinking he's be there. Well, I ended up twisting my ankle, don't ask...and WuFei was the only one there so he took care of me. Maybe a little too well though. We kissed, then some more and snuggled, and then some more kissing and then more. That night we slept in each others' arms in Heero's bed. The next morning when he took me home he gave the most red-hot kiss ever and then apologized for everything and started crying because he loved me so much. I apologized for leading him on and so on. We promised to never tell anyone or talk about it again. So, this has been bottle in me for along time now." I took a deep breath and looked up at Heldie. Her mouth wide open along with her eyes.  
  
"Heero...HEERO would kill you! And WuFei!" That's about all she could stutter out.  
  
"I know and that's why you can't say a word! OKAY? I love Heero, not WuFei. That whole thing just sorta happened. It was the best and worst night."  
  
"OH my God! Oh my God. You and WuFei?" she questioned. "Wow!" She ran her fingers back through her hair while taking it all in. "Hmm, never would I guessed that one. Oh wow!"  
  
"Will you stop saying wow!" I slammed my tea cup down. "Oh, I'm sorry, Heldie. I didn't mean to lose me temper. It's just that his is a very touchy topic for me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
And now we all caught up to present wedding day. The wedding was absolutely lovely. Noin's dress was simple yet elegant, and my brother looked radiant. Everything went perfectly.  
  
"May I have this dance?" WuFei asked while bowing. I glanced up at Heero; he just gave me a nod. WuFei led me out onto the grand ballroom floor where colorful dresses twirled in sync with each other. Everything seemed to sparkle out here from the chandlers to the oak dance floor. My pink bridesmaid dress glistened in the light as WuFei spun me around. "The wedding went very well. I enjoyed myself," he began the small talk.  
  
"Yes, Noin looked stunning, and both of them are just so happy to be finally be together," I responded delightfully.  
  
The song ended, and WuFei led me back to Heero. Our arms were locked only because that's how you lead someone off the dance floor at a formal affair. Heero, Duo and Heldie were all talking together when Duo shouts out, "Hey! Relena and Wu-man, are you two getting back together or something?"  
  
Immediately I dropped WuFei's arm but not soon enough. My eyes were wide with fear and anger. I hadn't let out a breath just yet. "I SAID ARE YOU TWO GETTING BACK TOGTHER?" Heldie looked mortified and embarrassed, though not as half as upset as I. My breathing turned deep, also very heavy. It was apparent that Duo drunk out of his mind, but he knew the secret! I gave Heldie the most malicious glare possible and then turned to Heero. He was enraged.  
  
"I can, I can explain! Let me explain everything, please!" Heldie spoke up. "A week ago during well, umm...Duo and I were having sex. And when I reached well, you know...the climax, I shouted out you and WuFei had spent the night together. Duo practically stopped in the middle of it; then when we were done I told him everything and made him promise not to tell Heero or anyone else. It was an accident I swear! I didn't know he'd get drunk!" Heldie looked away in shame. "I'm so sorry, Relena."  
  
Stilling staring at Heero, I had never seen him so mad before. "Heldie! Oh my God!" I pulled my hair back and clenched my teeth, finally breathing. My eyes rolled around while my face held the most uncomfortable look.  
  
"Relena," Heero's voice was sharp as well as harsh, "why does everyone know something about you and WuFei that I don't?" He didn't blink once. His ice cold blue eyes narrowed and were locked on mine. He spoke so calm, but those eyes of his struck terror into me.  
  
My breathing had quickened along with my heart. Gasping for air, WuFei cut in, "Heero, it wasn't her fault. All of it was an accident. Please, Heero don't be upset with her."  
  
"Relena, what happened?" He asked again, this time with more irritation in his voice.  
  
"Okay, Heero," I gasped again and rolled my eyes back into my, as if I could fine an answer up there. "Back in March I went over to your house. You were getting an upgrade for Wing Zero. I twisted my ankle, and WuFei took care of me. He fixed it and fed me. We got to talking. We talked a lot about you. Then we kissed-And just fell asleep together. He took me home and apologized to each other. Heero you have to understand it was only kissing and hugging. I was alone, and I really needed someone. I wanted you, but WuFei was there, sorry Wu," I finished my confession hoping Heero would be compassionate enough to understand.  
  
He stood there stiff, cold and still. "Whose room were you in?"  
  
"Heero, I don't think-" he cut me off.  
  
"Whose room were you in?!?!" Grinding his teeth, I knew it was best not to lie.  
  
"Yours," I coughed out sheepishly. He turned away from me in discuss. "Heero, I'm truly very very very sorry!"  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? You cheated on me!" Heero responded. "And on top of that you slept together in my bed! MY BED! I'm going to kill you."  
  
"You don't mean that. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you so much Heero! I'm serious; I've never felt this way for anyone else," I pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I'll just kill WuFei." With that he pulled a pistol out from under his overcoat. Holding it straight at WuFei he released the safety. Everyone know how steady of a shot Heero is and that you never want to be in front of a loaded gun he held. The music halted instantaneously while many eyes turned to look at the scene. Lady's gasped and held it to their date's arm. Some even shielded their eyes from the horrible site.  
  
"Quickly I jumped in front of WuFei with my arms held straight out. I knew Heero wouldn't shoot me. "HEERO! Put the gun down."  
  
"Get out of the way, Relena," he warned.  
  
"No! You have to control your temper. You've already managed to ruin the reception! Heero, you aren't killing anyone. That's not the way to handle problems," I said while trying to stay calm. I slowly moved towards him. With my hand I grabbed the gun. "Now, Heero, lets go outside and talk about this like mature adults. Okay?" He only stared at me. "I'm sorry everyone; please, accept my deepest apologize for disrupting this wedding. Now, please, go back to celebrating the wonderful marriage of my brother and close friend! Thank you and sorry again, "I announced, listening to the whispers turn into conversation. The music started playing, and I took Heero's hand to lead him out on the terrace. WuFei followed both of us.  
  
"I can't believe you, Relena! How could you do this to me? I I I-oh never mind!" I had never Heero actually yell before.  
  
"You You You what?" I asked, in a kind of mockingly tone.  
  
"Damn you! I told you to forget about it."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Heero Yuy! I want to know, now!" My voice was raised as I slammed one hand on my knee.  
  
"I love you! There you happy now? And I get really jealous if you even look at another guy, and you go do this to me!" He looked around the room meekly.  
  
"Oh Heero!" The largest smile arose on my face. I was glowing. Heero had never said those words to me before! I ran over to him faster than ever. Throwing my arms around him, I turned him to face me and kissed him like he's never been kissed before. We stood, submerged in each others love during that phenomenal kiss. Both of us gave it our all. Hands felt up and down while fingers stroked and massaged body parts. It lasted about 5 minutes. In the corner of my eye I saw WuFei frown and walk back inside. I know Heero saw it for he gave a triumphant little smirk during the kiss.   
  
Afterwards Heero held me tight in his arms. He never gave me this kind of real sweet love before. I felt and was the safest in his arms. It seemed as though everything was perfect now. "Heero, are you still upset with me?" I asked in the sweetest voice, giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Relena," he started, pushing a stray blonde strand out of my eyes, "I love you." He kissed me. I melting all over again.  
  
Assuming that was a yes, I whispered, "Oh, Heero, I love you, too. And I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know, I know. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." The devilish smirk upon his face said it all. I laughed aloud and thought, we are so going to need a do not disturb sign tonight!  
  
  



End file.
